


Clumsy Kitten

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up Beka, Both over age of consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, aged up yuri, body image issues, otabek has no time for the kittens shit, so no underage tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuri is wallowing when Beka comes home. Can Beka help Yuri feel better about his growth spurt?





	Clumsy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited in any way, I apologize.

Yuri glared at the mirror before throwing his shirt at it. He turned to collapse onto his bed, tears of frustration forcing their way from his eyes. 

“Stupid growth spurt.” he grabbed the pillow Otabek used the night before and hugged it close. He clicked on his phone to see the time, and let out another sob. Three hours before Otabek would be done with practice. Three hours Yuri could use on the ice to be ready for World’s in a month. After falling on every jump and his head almost meeting the ice, Yakov had banned him from the ice and sent him to do his weight training and ballet. Yuri had done the weights, and had gotten so frustrated at his clumsiness that he stormed home after, to find himself naked in front of the mirror in his bedroom, disgusted by what he saw.

Yuri shut his eyes tighter when he heard the front door close. 

“Yura?”

Yuri lifted his head to find Otabek standing in the doorway. “Beka? Why are you here?”

“You didn’t go to ballet.”

Yuri shook his head. “I was too frustrated, so I just came home.”

Otabek sat next to Yuri on the bed and carefully set a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Victor and Yuuri were worried about you.”

Yuri scoffed. “Doubt it. They are so absorbed with each other, they don’t see anything else.”

“No, Yura. They were. They care about you. They wanted to come with me to check on you, but I talked them out of it.”

Yuri rolled over, laying his head on Otabek’s leg. “Why?”

Otabek ran his fingers through blonde hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. Yuri leaned his head back into it, much life a cat. “Because how can I make you feel better if they are here too?”

Yuri’s cheeks heated up and he pushed up to sit, drawing away from Otabek. He pulled a blanket over himself to hide behind.

“Yura?”

“You don’t want to do that with me.”

Otabek tilted his head. “Why not? You know I love you.”

Anger flared up in Yuri. He pulled the blanket off to glare at Otabek. “Why not? Why would you? I’m not in control of my body, I’ve lost all my skill, I have all theses stretch marks, I’ve put on weight. I’m breaking out more often than not. I’m hideous.” He clenched his hands into fists, knuckles turned white from the tightness.

He wiped his nose and he sniffled and turned so his back faced his boyfriend. “Just go away.”

The next thing Yuri knew, Otabek grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed. He put Yuri in front of the mirror. Yuri kept his head down, determined not to look.

“Yura. My Yura. I know you are frustrated right now, but Yakov and Victor were talking, and they think you should be fine for Worlds.”

Yuri shrugged. He lifted his head at Otabek’s gentle touch on his chin, gazes meeting in the mirror. 

“There you are, my soldier. You’ll get through this.”

“Whatever.”

Otabek ran his hands down Yuri’s arms, settling them on Yuri’s waist. “Yura, can I show you just what I love about you?”

Yuri shot him a distrusting glare, but nodded. “Fine. If it’ll get you to leave me alone.”

Otabek smirked, leaned in, and nibbled down Yuri’s neck, pulling a gasp from him. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the torso which was becoming more muscular and filled out as Yuri grew. “First, there’s how brilliant you are. Your quick come backs, your intelligence that you hide. You’re always thinking, I can see it in your eyes.”

He pecked Yuri’s warm cheek. “Shut up.” He relaxed at Otabek’s chuckle. 

“No, Yura. I won’t. Because now we are down to that amazing mouth of yours, with it’s uncanny ability for taste, and all those dirty tricks it knows.” He dragged his fingernails down Yuri’s chest, pulling a gasp from him as the nails traveled over his nipples. “This chest and shoulders of yours show your strength, You hold yourself magnificently, even when you are having a clumsy day, like today. They never cave under pressure.” He pinched and rolled a nipple. 

Yuri bit his lip and moaned. “Goddammit, Beka.” He turned around and pulled Beka into a kiss, clawing at the shirt his boy wore.

Beka chuckled. “Feel better?”

“Feel horny.” he pushed his tongue into Otabek’s mouth and ground his hips against him.

“Perhaps I can help with that.”

“You better.” Yuri grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off. He fumbled with the button to Otabek’s jeans, eventually managing to get it unbuttoned and started to push them down when Otabek grabbed his arms once again. 

“Yura, turn around.”

Yuri took a moment to process what Otabek said. “What? Why?”

Otabek stole another deep kiss, both of them panting when it ended. “Because I want you to see what I see.” He stepped back and quickly removed the rest of his clothing, then turned Yuri around, fingers scratching down his sides again, and close to his cock. 

“Beka. Please.”

Beka hummed as he sucked on Yuri’s neck, hands teasing near Yuri’s untouched member.

“Fuck me, Beka. Please.”

Beka popped off Yuri’s neck to meet his gaze in the mirror. “Are you sure, Yura? I don’t want to interfere with your skating tomorrow.”

Yuri ground his ass to Otabek’s cock. “Please.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s temple. “Alright, Yura. I’ll take care of you.” He quickly moved to Yuri’s bed to grab the lube they had stashed underneath, popping it open and spreading it on his fingers. Standing behind Yuri once again, he teased Yuri’s entrance, eyes focused on the red cock of his lover. He pushed a finger in, scattering kisses over Yuri’s shoulders as he hissed at the intrusion. He quickly relaxed, however, and Otabek began to move his finger. 

“Beka.” Yuri tilted his head back and closes his eyes. 

“Yura, look in the mirror for me. Watch all of this.” Otabek slid another finger in as Yuri opened his eyes. He moved his hands to touch his dick, going weak kneed at the relief of contact.

Otabek scissored his fingers and searched for the ball of nerves, smiling at Yuri as he found it. He attached his mouth to Yuri’s shoulder, sucking as his fingers kept a relentless pace over the nerves.

“Beka, please. Inside me.”

Otabek nodded, kissing the mark he had made. “Lean forward, hands on either side of the mirror.”

Yuri did as instructed, wiggling his ass. Otabek smeared his length with lube, lined himself up with Yuri, and pushed in. He went slow, allowing Yuri to adjust to him bit by bit. He stilled as he bottomed out, both of them panting. He tugged on Yuri’s hair. 

“Watch us, Yura.”

Yuri nodded, eyes not wavering from Otabek’s reflection as the man pulled out, then thrust back in. Yuri shifted the angle of his hips, crying out as Otabek hit the bundle of nerves with every thrust.

“Yura, Yura.” he kept his eyes locked with Yuri’s. “Touch yourself, Yura. Come for me.”

Tears spillled down Yuri’s cheeks as he understood the love he saw in Otabek’s eyes, the care he had taken to open Yuri up. A shaking hand wrapped around his penis, and he began to thrust into it, caught between it and Otabek behind him. It wasn’t long before the heated coil that had built in Yuri’s abdomen to release, Yuri screaming as he came. 

Otabek thrusted a few more times before coming as well. He guided them down to the floor, hugging Yuri close for a moment. “Yuri, lay on your stomach for me.”

Yuri complied, muscles and bones turning to jelly the minute he laid down. Otabek held a plug up for him to see. “I would like you to wear this. What do you think?”

Yuri nodded, relishing in the smile Otabek gave him. He gasped as the plug slid in to place, enjoying the feeling of fullness as Otabek scooped him into his arms again. He placed gentle kisses all over Yuri’s face. 

“I love you, Yura. This growth spurt will end soon, and you will be lording over all of us on top of the podium once again.”

Yuri kissed Otabek’s chest, snuggling in to it. “I love you too, Beka. So much.”


End file.
